


tattoos maketh man

by literatureonhowtolose



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I AM SORRY, M/M, Tattoos, also i don't know how to write accents, and besides nothing happened on the film so yeah, this is a beautiful world where what happened in the film literally doesn not count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatureonhowtolose/pseuds/literatureonhowtolose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy was holding his hand with a dazzling smile while a gigantic man with his bald head covered in tribals readied the tattoo machine and the ink.<br/>The younger Kingsman had just finished putting on his shirt after having allowed the tattooist to carve a short sentence on his chest, right where his heart was. The reason why Harry was about to take the same huge leap of faith was truly a mistery.<br/>«Ta, Harry.» Eggsy said, «Means a lot to me, guv.»<br/>Ah. Mistery solved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tattoos maketh man

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first attempt at writing Hartwin and I'm a nervous wreck, yo! No, but really, this is very short and very laid back and yeah, I wrote it because I recently got my first tattoo and the idea for the fic came while talking with a friend of mine (all we do these days is talking about kingsman what a time to be alive) and... that's about it? It is fluff, quite dumb (BUT KUDOS TO YOU IF YOU SPOT THE ONE ANGSTY LINE I PUT SOMEWHERE) and I hope it will put a smile on your faces at least. :)  
> As always I apologize in advance but english isn't my first language and this is unbetad so there may very well be mistakes here and there.  
> Have a great day!

Never in his life had Harry Hart gotten a tattoo. He had never even thought about getting one, actually. He had never gone through that rebellious phase adolescents usually go through, and as the years passed by he had simply grown to think that getting one would be quite nonsensical. _Tattoos are for young people_ , he thought, completely oblivious to all those individuals that – despite being even older than him – periodically greeted the needle as you'd greet an old friend. _And anyways, a gentleman does not have tattoos; a gentleman's skin is as neat as the briefcase of a bank employee. Or is it not?_

But then.

Then, he had found himself sitting in a rather uncomfortable chair in a tattoo artist's studio and the only person to blame for that much was Eggsy.

Eggsy, who was holding his hand with a dazzling smile while a gigantic man with his bald head covered in tribals readied the tattoo machine and the ink.

The younger Kingsman had just finished putting on his shirt after having allowed the tattooist to carve a short sentence on his chest, right where his heart was. The reason why Harry was about to take the same huge leap of faith was truly a mistery.

«Ta, Harry.» Eggsy said, «Means a lot to me, guv.»

Ah. Mistery solved.

Harry forced himself to smile. He was petrified. His work had forced him to face several remarkable dangers, but it did not mean he was fearless. He was far from fearless, really. Like every human, he was scared of all sorts of things; he generally hid it well, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to conceal his anxiety regarding this “mission” that was – all things considered – easy peasy lemon squeezy.

«'kay, everything's ready. Should we get things started?» the tattoo artist asked, breaking that perfectly familiar bubble that always circled Harry and Eggsy when they were having a moment.

Harry tightened his grip on Eggy's hand without even realizing it, which made Eggsy chuckle.

«Oh, ye! He can't wait!» he exclaimed.

Smug bastard.

«Just a second, though.» he added afterwards, raising a hand to let the huge man know he had to wait.

He got up from the stool he was sitting on and leaned in to touch his lips to Harry's.

«Don't worry, it don't hurt much. You've lived through worse than this, you.» he said softly. His voice carried a hint of melancholy.

The tattooist remained silent, smiling slightly. He must have been used to non-conventional couples; hell, he was probably part of a non-conventional couple himself.

As Harry was interlacing his fingers with Eggsy's once again, he nodded his head a few time to tell the big man he was ready.

 

 

Eggsy snuffled his face on Harry's neck, inhaling the sharp smell of sex emanating from his skin.

Harry's hand brushed Eggsy's bare hip bone under the white crumpled sheet, sending a shiver down his spine.

«Tattoos, sex... you almost seem my age.» Eggsy declared, his voice rendered hoarse by their intercourse.

Harry huffed a laugh.

«No, Eggsy.» he said, turning to look the younger man in the eyes.

Eggsy treated him with one of his smirks immediately followed by a wink, and Harry could not help holding him a bit tighter and giving him a light peck.

Eggsy made a happy noise and snuggled against Harry's body, tucking one of his legs between the other's ones. Then, he touched his lips to Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes, resting his fingers on Harry's chest, right over the words “Yes, Harry” written in black ink. He looked so peaceful.

Harry ran his fingers through Eggsy's messy hair, quickly peeking at the “No, Eggsy” tattooed on his breast. It was hardly visible at the moment because of the position of his owner, but it was enough to make Harry smile before allowing himself to greet Morpheus, too.

**Author's Note:**

> The bank employee line was inspired by Haruki Murakami. He's a fuckin genius and I love his similes.


End file.
